A table for attachment to a lawn chair is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,496, issued July 15, 1975, to James F. Phillips and Robert H. Shipley, entitled and titled: FOLDING LAWN CHAIR TABLE.
To reach a large market a table for such a purpose must be inexpensive,and a folding, telescoping leg, such as in the patent, has much cost and a construction involving many assembled peices also is very costly.
An objective hereof is to provide a table having a horizontal portion and a vertical portion and in which clamps attached to the vertical portion grip portions of the frame of a chair at a substantial spacing above the lower edge of the vertical portion so that the clamps hold the vertical portion to the chair while the lower edge of the vertical portion prevents a downward pivoting of the outer edge of the table by engaging legs of the chair. With such a construction, a leg on the table is not needed.
Another objective is to provide a counter-weight attachable to the opposite side of a chair to counter-balance objects placed on the chair table to make the tipping over of the chair, when it is not occupied, to be unlikely, even though articles of considerable weight are rested on the table when attached to a lawn chair of light construction.
Another objective hereof is to provide such a counter-weight with a construction of a usefulness of its own such that it be itself able to support items, and one such use is that the counter-weight be an ashtray.